Our day will come as fast as possible!
by HErOKetChuMz
Summary: Ash and May decided to become a couple,after ash has been defeated drew last battle.May suddenly asked ash to become a couple but after that she want to date and also the day that will come at last.. married DAY! WHAT HAPPEN! FIND OUT! Advanceshipping!


**This fic I got inspired from some fic that really great so if my grammar worst. please correct me^^ **

**This is advanceshipping fiction so don't like this ship turn away now or just read? but if you read it,don't forget to comment^^**

**Yeah summary say it all,Ash and May will have a date together and their friend will help too so don't worry but guess that terrible cause someone might come up and make them mad.**

**Introduce characters ^^**

**Ash:23**

**May:21**

**Brock:28**

**Dawn:18**

**Paul:24**

**Tracey:22**

**Misty:25**

**Professor oak:???(Guess he is around 60-70)**

**Gary:23**

**Max:20**

**Drew:22**

**Raichu:???(How can I know that? but this fic will be around 20-25)**

**Jame(Did he in this story too?)30+**

**Jessie(Did she in this story too?)30+**

**Meowth:(Who know?)**

**Other people:(Just think about them by yourself)**

* * *

Chapter 1 The Day that change my life.

Ash is about to sleep in the night. He look at his nightgown suit and decided what nightgown suit he should wear tonight and then he pick one of them and wear it then he head toward his bed right away. When he approach near his bed,first he think what dream he might dream of but still not care about it even nightmare.

First he slowly drop his head on the write pillow and began to took his quilt cover his body. Next he close his eyes slowly and think about thing that might happen tomorrow when he woke up. After that he began to sleep and breathe inhale and exhale slowly.

Now ash was 23 years old while his friends grow same as him as well and change too much but only him didn't change because he like to stay as a teen better than grow like his friends that what he thinks but someone still like him too her name was May,who is his girlfriend and who care ash the most is her while his friend only think about other thing.

The sky was black,some stars on it and this night was beautiful like it always do. Ash ketchum got something bothering him in his head while sleeping so he can't sleep very well that was his date with a girl or should we say his best friend,May. Who have an appointment with ash tomorrow because now they was couple since that day...

**_Day that change ash and may before the date_**

"I've lost..." Drew tears began to fall from his eyes but he stood still to hide his tears.

"What a great battle I ever seen..." May,who sit on the chair in the park. Gasped with surprise when smoke in the battlefield has been clear and one pokemon is still stand upon the field.

"Alright! now did it teach you something drew? this is really great battle!" Ash raised his hand and make sign of victory then run over his raichu.

"Huh? Maybe you right about that. This time I'll withdraw but next time you got beaten for sure" After he finished his word,he throw a smoke bomb into a ground and then when smoke start to come out and then huge smoke cover his body and after 5 minutes later. The smoke is clear but drew disappear and so they think that he is properly run away by now.

Last battle,Ash vs Drew and ash win. The rule is fight for May,who sit on the chair near where they were battle. The winner will become May's boyfriend and live with May forever but ash still doesn't like the rule at all cause drew make those rule by himself which make him jumble. Anyway he also like May as drew as well but as a best friend not more than girlfriend. He has his limit doesn't like drew,who often crazy.

After the battle,Ash walk closer near May and sit besided her with smiled on his face like he want to say something. Behind them was the forest in the park but forest not too deep so they was like big garden with many trees in it.

"Ash...." May said with soft voice try to not let it loud "I...."

"Hey May" Ash smiled and continue "This night was beautiful,right?"

"Yeah..." May slowly look straight into the sky "So what will you do now,I mean you have won"

"I guess I have to say even I be so shy to say this but..." Ash try to continue but his brain not working.

"I love you... Ash.." May speak the word while having a deep blushing on her's face. Ash turn into red as well and can't say any word.

The boy who wearing red hat has been fall into slient after heard the girl who wearing bandana on her head. After long slient a boy tried to speak while a girl turn away to not face his face. Ash look straight into May face but she look away to keep her blushed.

"May... You know.. I loved you too.." A boy face turn into normal and look at girl's face while she turn around.

"You too?" May's face turn to normal same as Ash and asked him "Don't you like Misty? cause I see you didn't like the rule at all"

"I don't like it but I didn't say that I don't like you..." Ash retorted her back "Misty... like me... but she is my friend... I like to be her best friend and you know something? Misty like Tracey now so she doesn't has a chance to love me even she want,tracey will stop her somehow.

"Wow that great! but Ash..." May look down a second and think about something.

"What May?" Ash asked her while she look down "Something bother you?"

May just look up and look at ash "Can we... be a... couple? boyfriend and girlfriend..."

Ash nodded and said "If you want it then you get it!"

"Wow! Thank ash!!" May jump to Ash chest and give him a great hug.

"Raichu.....?(Did I missed something?)" Raichu jump off from one of bush and jump to Ash's shoulder "Raiiiii.....,chu?(Romantic moment,isn't it?)"

"Hey buddy! Where ya gone so long?" Ash grope his friend head and turn to see May,who still hug him with happy face.

"Hmmm. Ash?" May broke her hug and look at Ash "Can we have a date tomorrow? You and me together?"

"What!! That was fast! we only become couple not more than 1 day!" Ash surprised and gasped.

"You see... I really want tomorrow to be our greatest day together so please Ash" May look at the ground but Ash doesn't want her to upset so...

He look up and think about his day adventure with her and how he feel when she gone to johto while he live in sinnoh. The separate way he didn't want it to happen but well,he can smiled even she gone too long but this day come at last. The day he has been waiting for so he decided to accept it.

"Ok,but what about place we're going to?" Ash asked May and rubbed his buddy's head again.

"I guess we should think about that later..." May continue and closed both of her eyes "Did you like food?"

"Of course I am!" Ash smiled at her and she opened her eyes then smiled back.

"That great! so let be here tomorrow 10 am. I'll wait for ya,Ash!" May stand up and began to walk slowly toward the way.

"See ya tomorrow May!!" Ash stand up as well and look at May while she waved her hand "Don't forget! I love you!"

That word love make her blushing again but still,she smiled and turn back to look at him. Smile so happy.

* * *

Ash began to dream about it and then smiled. It was good night sleep for him but it not end of dream...

Suddenly,he wake up but someone sit besides him in his bed and it still night. He turn to right and see brock wearing blue nightgown but Ash wear red one instead blue.

He began to fall off his bed when see brock right beside him. "B-br-brock?" He try to balance himself to not fall off the bed "What are you doing here?" He gasped and his saliva fall from his mouth into the ground.

"No I'm not brock" The voice started "But I'm your helper!"

"Helper? Why do you want to help me? and why you help for? I didn't stuck in trouble!" Ash asked him many question at once and it make brock confuse.

"You see,May and you are in love and going to date together tomorrow so I would like to help ya" Brock said and smiled.

"Wh- why did you know May and I love each other? I didn't tell you yet" Ash surprise when knew that Brock know everything.

"I can get into people dream by using mind ability that I has been train for 3 years!" Brock put on airs try to show he was great.

"That awesome! but how can you help me?" Ash asked again.

"You don't know what you should do,aren't you?" Brock started to make Ash know that he didn't has love sense at all.

"You're right but did you know?" Ash scratch his head and asked him.

"I'm the great brock so just live it to me and you will going well!" Brock cross his one's arm and spoke like a man.

"Spoke like a MAN!" Ash bend his head a little.

"First thing you need to know is a place you will get going" Brock look at ash,who sit besides him in Ash's bed.

"May said to me that we can think about that later" Ash sigh and look up.

"I see..."

Brock nodded Ash when he heard that May said they can think about that later so Brock know what kind of May is. She is a girl that properly not serious at a boy at all when it come to love or date. All she is need is love and girl like this is hard to find so Brock think Ash is lucky to has girl like May being his girlfriend. Brock told himself.

"I'm I say something wrong Brock?" Ash asked him while Brock snap out of his thinking "No nothing" Brock replied.

"Hmmm. What should I do now?" Ash look at Brock.

"Well,you lucky to have a girl like May on your side.." Brock smiled.

"What do you mean?" Ash don't get what Brock mean.

"But I guess tomorrow I will look after you in somewhere that I can hide from May so I can see you two date" Brock put his head down.

"WHAT!!! do you want to watch your friends date!? That was terrible!" Ash point his finger toward Brock's face.

"No no no!!! I just want to make sure you two going well!" Brock shook his head and then turn away.

"Really?" Ash look at Brock suspicious.

"Y-yeah!!! have a nice date!" When Brock finished he disappear into air.

"I hope he didn't bring any people with him or does he?" Ash has a big sigh when think about it.

Then again. Ash slowly drop his head down to pillow and sleep suddenly.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? or another thing else?**

**Anyway enjoyed! The next chapter might not up for awhile cause I want reviewed to be more than 5 so if I made you disappoint then sorry for that because I want this story to going up not down ^^**

**Have question just asked while review so I will answer it, Have a nice day!**


End file.
